<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby It's Cold Outside by Doodlelupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139139">Baby It's Cold Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/pseuds/Doodlelupin'>Doodlelupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter, idk what to tag this gkgjkg, it is very unlike my typical brand of angst this is purely fluff, lmaoo, this could be platonic or romantic up to you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/pseuds/Doodlelupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's f r e e z i n g outside and Jon is very glad to finally return to the relative warmth of their flat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &amp; Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby It's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what an original title, eh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon practically fell through the door, shutting it behind him with a huff. He rubbed his hands together to try to bring some semblance of warmth back to his numb fingers, giving himself a moment before he fully entered the flat. He could hear music playing in the other room. Tim must be playing a video game. Animal Crossing, he realized, connecting the dots of the familiar tune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his bag by the front door, pulled his scarf off and hung it up, reluctantly pulling off his coat and hanging it over his scarf. He slipped out of his boots, careful not to kick the sludge that was melting off his soles onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon went back to rubbing his hands, now trying (and failing) to get rid of the pins and needles. The flat wasn’t nearly as cold as it was outside, but that didn’t mean it was anywhere near as warm as he’d like it to be. Tim, unfortunately, was always much warmer than Jon, and he tended to leave the windows open, even in the dead of winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shuffled through the front hallway, deciding to put on the kettle. He peered into the living room to ask Tim if he wanted some tea but stopped in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was lying on the couch with the controller in his hand, head lolled to the side with a serene expression on his face. He’d been exhausted lately. Jon was glad he could get some rest, even if it came at the expense of his repaying his loan from Tom Nook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost expressionless, the perfect representation of the bliss of the unconscious. Tim looked almost naked without his trademark smirk (or, more frequently these days, his glare). His hair was effortlessly perfect, as always (or appeared to be, anyway. Jon knew it didn’t take him 15 minutes to simply brush his teeth in the morning). His breathing was somewhere between a sigh and a snore, his lips parted ever so slightly. He looked so relaxed and calm; Jon took in the sight, wanting to sear it into his memory. He couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, Jon left Tim to sleep unobserved and put on the kettle. He got down two mugs from the cupboard, preparing their cups the way they like. He kept glancing at the kettle, praying he would be able to grab it before it woke Tim. He was suddenly hit with a strong wave of Knowing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He pulled the kettle off the element just in time. He could feel the water bubbling inside. He filled their mugs and set the kettle back down. He waited in the kitchen for the tea to steep, tossing the tea bags in the bin when they were ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon carefully brought the mugs into the living room where Tim was still peacefully sleeping. He considered waking him to give him his tea but that would just be cruel. He looked so content. Jon couldn’t remember the last time Tim looked so calm. He set their mugs on the coffee table, careful not to make a noise. Jon pulled the throw blanket off the armchair behind him and hung it over his shoulder. He gently pried the controller out of Tim’s hand. Tim whined softly, furrowing his brow without opening his eyes. Jon froze, holding the controller in mid air. Tim held his hands up weakly, making a grabbing motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, hon, you can play later. Why don’t you rest for now?” Jon chuckled softly as he set the controller down. Tim shook his head and groped blindly until he caught Jon’s wrist, pulling him down on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim!” Jon gasped, laughing. Tim hugged him like a teddy bear, grinning. He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jon let out a breath. He shimmied the blanket out from under Tim’s arm and draped it over them, carefully adjusting himself on top of Tim so they were both comfortable. He closed his eyes, resting his head on Tim’s shoulder and pressing his frigid hands against his torso. Tim sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry-” Jon moved to pull away but he felt Tim shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta warm up somehow.” He said. Jon hummed in resignation, sliding his arms around Tim’s middle, wedging his hands between Tim’s back and the couch cushions. Tim sighed happily, adjusting his arms around Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held each other close, warm and cozy. It wasn’t long until Jon heard Tim’s soft snoring resume, and not long after that he himself drifted off, their tea long forgotten in their pleasant slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that was incredibly short haha i might end up making this a place to dump one shots? (ie add more chapters that are kinda similarly fluffy oneshots) if i feel like it idk dont expect anything haha anywayyy hope you liked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>